HOMMES
by MarianaH
Summary: Ginny se ha graduado, y desea entrar en un instituto, pero ¿qué susede cuando los cupos para chicas agita y se tiene que hacer pasar por hombre? o mejor aun ¿Qué pasara cuando draco sea uno de sus compañeros de cuarto!(D&G)
1. Default Chapter

Hommes !!

Notas de la autora: el titulo significa "hombres" en francés.

El titulo del cap significa "academia" otra vez en francés.

académie

"La academia mas prestigiada en toda Europa en preparación especial a magos es la academia Sant. Barbs, es el mas renombrado en especial por la variedad de materias en la que especializan magos y brujas. Para poder entrar se debe pagar una gran suma de dinero, también ser parte de una elite de personajes sobresalientes en respecto a la materia que habrá de estudiar, los cupos son estrechamente calculados y exactos en un salón no hay mas de 40 personas ni menos, además de que hay un número especifico de magos y uno de brujas, este varia según la materia que se cursa. De la academia no sale un ser que no sea indispensable para el mundo, cada uno tiene entendido que en este mundo todos venimos a cumplir una misión, una misión que se debe cumplir con rigor y sin excepción, por eso en esta academia no se acepta mas que la excelencia.

La academia Sant. Barbs se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad de Londres, camuflada tras la imagen de un monasterio. Sant Barbs posee habitaciones donde los estudiantes pueden acomodarse cómodamente compartiendo las habitaciones en grupo de cuatro, uno del primer nivel, dos del segundo nivel y uno del tercer nivel, siendo estos siempre del mismo sexo, para evitarse "inconvenientes", con la combinación de alumnos de distintos grados es la búsqueda de una convivencia sana y productiva donde los mayores deberán ayudar a los que siguen sus pasos de cerca.

Pero esta academia no solo cuenta con lo ya mencionado, también posee los paquetes de becas, en las que un número de alumnos de un nivel económico más bajo puede entrar con facilidad si sus calificaciones sobresalen en la excelencia.

Las materias que se pueden cursar en este instituto son:

- Relaciones Intermagicas.

- Medicina mágica.

- Caza de criaturas mágicas.

- Psicología mágica.

- Educación.

- Alquimia.

- Arqueología mágica.

- Auror.

- Investigador.

Y aun cuando este instituto abarca todas estas materias promete incluir nuevas muy pronto."

Suena de lo mas sofisticado, seguro que te encuentras unos cuantos "snobs narices rectas" por ahí.

Seguro, pero haber conseguido la beca que fue como un sueño.

Bueno luego de estudiar día y noche, mañana y tarde, no se puede esperar menos, y ¿no crees que Granguer te encuentre?.

Nah, ese lugar es enorme además que ella estudia Relaciones Intermagicas, esos salones quedan lejos de los míos, solo hay uno que queda cerca, pero a menos que tenga la peor suerte del mundo, no creo que le toque esa materia cuando a mi justamente me toque "Magos oscuros".

Si, ¿y ya sabes quienes son tus compañeros?.

No, que va eso lo dan el mismo día de entrada, espero que nadie de Hogwarts.

Eso es esperar mucho, pero como te presentes de vas a ver totalmente distinta. ¿ya tienes las pociones?.

Si, la que me reduce completamente el busto y la que cambia mi voz, pero la que me esconde el busto se deshace con contacto de agua, no podré dejar que me moje n ni nada en publico.

Y la de las pecas la tengo lista, pero te la pones antes de ir a dormir hoy.

Si, vale, cuanto mas falta?

Un poco mas, es que si no lo cubro todo con el tinte sale hecha mierda. Y tu mamá no sospecha nada.

No, que va ella cree que ahorita estoy en Canada.

Vale ya termine.

Pues no te quedes ahí parada, pásame un espejo.- Con rapidez Arisa le paso un espejo de mano que se encontraba en la mesita cercana a ellas.

Bastante bien verdad?.

Si, solo me tengo que quitar las pecas y soy Thomas Zedanher.

Ginny, tu si que tienes bolas para hacer esto.

Como siempre, tu siendo sutil.

Yo solo digo lo que pienso.

Pues yo me voy a dormir.

No se te olvide la poción para las pecas.

Aja.

Ginny entro en la habitación junto a la de Arisa. Desde que Macgonagal le había dado el panfleto de aquel instituto se había enamorado del, pero aunque paso el examen de admisión con honores, y había ganado su merecida beca, la rechazaron por no haber cupo para mas brujas en su materia, ¿Y como coño iba a saber que tantas brujas le gustaba psicología mágica?, fue cuando Arisa le sugirió la idea, la ayudo a crear el personaje nuevo y adema sla ayudo a registrarlo como ciudadano, eso era lo buena de tener una amiga con padres metidos en cosas de política.

Ginny no durmió hasta que fueron las 3 de la mañana, cuatro horas después fue despertada por Arisa, que no hace falta decir que lo que mas le faltaba era sutileza, desayunaron lo que Arisa llamaba crepes gruesas, pero lo que normalmente todos llamamos, panqueques (o panquecas como quieran decirle), Ginny se había rendido en enseñarle los nombres a las cosas pues una muchacha nacida y criada en un mundo de lujos (por dar un ejemplo sus padres le dieron de cumpleaños número 18 ese penhause donde disfrutaba a lo grande, que quedaba en los suburbios de Londres. Arisa no había estudiado en Hogwarts desde el primer año con Ginny, ella entro en su quinto año, y si que resalto el día en que entro con pasos decididos por el gran comedor, directo al banco donde sería seleccionada a alguna casa, entro a la casa de Slytherin, para desilusión de muchos, pues aquella chica con tez blanca cabellos largos y negros con ojos verdes profundos y una hermosa figura, fue blanco de muchos y rompe corazón de aun más. No fue amiga de Ginny hasta los dos últimos años, cuando Ginny había sido rechazada por Harry, digamos que Arisa no es muy partidaria del "trío fantástico" , claro que no quería decir que era partidaria de Voldemor, simplemente no se los pasaba. Así que juntas se desahogaban con todos los insultos habidos y por haber, hacia ellos.

Media hora después del desayuno Ginny estaba parada en la chimenea vestida con su uniforme de Sant. Barbs (modelo para magos). Una Ginny sin busto, sin pecas, con un cabello marrón con reflejos rojos, y con una voz gruesa, y aun cuando parecía un muchacho, parecía un muchacho bastante "raro".

Tal vez soy yo pero no creo que deberías llevar brillo de labios.

No es brillo de labios es un protect..

Es brillo de labios si eres hombres ok?.

Vale me lo quito.- Y con una manga se restregó los labios para eliminar aquel rastro de mujer que estaba en su rostro.

Ok, mira cualquier problema me mandas una lechuza que voy y te ayudo.

SI.......bies,, te escribiré seguido- Tomo un respiro y pronuncio alto y fuerte- Academia Sant. Barbs!!.

La sala de Arisa desapareció y dio paso a un remolino de que la llevaba a toda velocidad hasta la chimenea de donde salió expulsada.

"Se pide por favor a los estudiantes que se dirijan a la sala de convenciones".

Los baúles y demás pertenencias de Ginny habían desaparecido de su lado en pleno viaje de polvos flu. Sin hacerse esperar mas fue directo a donde la voz de mujer pedía que se dirigieran, era una hermosa sala con un enorme escenario donde se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas mesas los profesor del instituto. Se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró, pero aun faltaban estudiantes, pasaran como 10 minutos antes de que apagaran las luces y empezara el acto de bienvenida. La directora del colegio hablo, y hablo y hablo, Ginny dejo de prestarle atención cuando paso la media hora, pero entonces pronuncio las frases que esperaba desde hace bastante.

- Los compañeros de cuarto ya han sido seleccionados, el integrante del tercer año se encargara de llevarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones. Por favor ubíquense según sus materias y de ahí serán llamados por el responsable en cuestión. Gracias y buenos dias.

Ginny se levanto y se dirigió a la sala que tenia un cartel que decía "Psicología Mágica", entro y fue como aterrizar en un mercado publico, elite o no, eran bastante torpes organizando estas cosas.

Por favor hagan silencio!!!- Fue como si Dios dijera hágase la luz, pues se hizo el silencio.- Bien , son diez habitaciones, las mujeres deben dirigirse a su lado izquierdo donde serán agrupadas. Bien empezaremos.

Así uno a uno de los del tercer año paso a llamar a los estudiantes bajo su responsabilidad, parecía interminable aquella marea de estudiantes que iba disminuyendo poco a poco, Finalmente cuando ya el reloj de la pared marcaba las 9 de la mañana fue cuando escuchó.

Alumno de Tercer año Filip Peterson, pase al frente y diga los nombres de sus compañeros de habitación.

De segundo año: Terence Higgs y Draco Malfoy- A ginny se le salió el alma por la garganta, y fue peor cuando vio que efectivamente eran quienes eran, Higgs con su cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros, y Malfoy con su cabellera dorada platinada y sus ojos grises fulminantes, esto no podía ser cierto.- Alumno de Primer año: Thomas Zedanher. – Tardo un rato en asimilar los hechos, pero hecho a caminar para detenerce al lado izquierdo del joven alto de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, bastante alto y moreno. Y eso que Arisa se preocupaba de que Hermione la encontrara.

FIN

Jeje, espero que les guste, dejen review, no importa si es para decirme que es un asco, bueno mejor no jejeje, no es mi primer fic, pero si es el primero que pienso seguir, pronto subo el segundo que va a estar mucho.


	2. Destin

Destin

"Los que traten de ver alguna intención en este relato serán demandados; aquellos que pretendan encontrarle una moraleja serán desterrados y quienes busquen en el una trama serán fusilados"

Mark Twain

Para Ginny paso una eternidad ahí parada frente a un bullicio de gente que según ella la estaban mirando, claro su opinión no valía por lo paranoia que abordaba todos sus pensamientos, pero antes de poder llegar a pensar en huir Filip ya se le había adelantado y empezó a caminar hacia la salida por donde otros chicos anteriormente habían pasado, sus pies reaccionaron solos al ir tras el joven de tercer año.

Ella no se esperaba volverse a encontrar a nadie más de Hogwarts, mucho menos a cualquiera de los de Sly, pero ahí, detrás de ella, hablando en susurros, se encontraban dos, y no cualquier par de ellos, si no el par que conformaba una especie de club anti-potter. Por supuesto no desde un principio fueron tan amigos, de hecho se empezaron a tratar a partir del sexto año, ella estaba segura de que era porque a partir de ese año habían sido reclutados por el que no debe ser nombrado, y seguro que quedaron en el mismo....."pelotón", no solo ellos dos, también estuvo Zabini y Parkinson, claro, todos ellos quedaron absueltos de cualquier cargo cuando Dumblendore dejo a la luz incontables pruebas de que ellos eran espías de el y que fueron de mucha ayuda en todo el proceso de batalla. Muchos creyeron que con sus padres presos en Azkaban se irían a la ruina, pero para sorpresa de todos, sus madres, quienes salieron de estos casos como Pilatos, resultaron ser empresarias, también muy inteligentes al no dejarse embarrar por los trabajos sucios de sus esposos, claro ejemplo es el de Narcisa Malfoy la cual no solo es empresaria si no también diseñadora de modas, su marca es reconocida en ambos mundos (mago y muggle) pero con el nombre de Gianni Versace, encargándose también de colocar una muggle como imagen de esta para no ser reconocida ni identificada, pero una vez que su esposo salio a la luz con sus villanías también ella con su genialidad. Por lo tanto, si no todos la mayoría de esas familias permanecieron con sus altos lujos y estilo de vida, que ahora recaía en Ginny como la mayor desgracia de todos los tiempos.

Luego de unos 5 minutos de caminata llegaron a unos edificios que al parecer eran de puras habitaciones, pero no perdiendo la gracia y elegancia de el edificio. Llegaron a la puerta numero 88 que se abrió al escuchar cuando Filip pronunciar su nombre y su apellido, les explico que estas se abriría con sus voces al pronunciar sus nombres.

La habitación se basaba en una sala central donde se encontraba una mesa redonda de madera exquisitamente tallada y cuatro sillas, con algunos libreros, alrededor de la sala principal estaban dos puertas, una que conducía al baño, y otra para la habitación con las camas.

Cada uno se ubico donde sus baúles se hallaban colocados, para suerte de Ginny no dormiría junto a ninguno de los dos, si no al lado de Filip, y frente a Higos, pero nada podría ver desde ahí.

Filip se despidió de ellos, informándoles que el almuerzo seria a las 12 en punto en el comedor principal, ella tampoco perdió tiempo y se largo de la habitación velozmente, antes de que se les ocurriera hacerle cualquier pregunta.

Recorrió jardines con plantas y árboles perfectamente podados, los cuales parecían estar florecidos todo el año, aun cuando la densa nieve se encontrase sobre ellos. No perdió detalle de nada, ni de los vitrales altos he imponentes, relucientes con la luz del sol, o de los relieves en los muros, todo aquello, todo lo que la rodease parecía haber sido colocados a la perfección, solo para formar de las mas bellas arquitecturas que los ojos de Ginny jamás habían visto ni verán, Hogwarts quedaba pálido y seco en comparación a tanta maravillas, lucidez y color.

Los pies la llevaron a donde les apeteció, y se encontró en un patio de rosas y claveles, con árboles que imponían sus ramas en forma de arcos, creando sombra en el caminillo de piedras donde transitaban los demás estudiantes, siguió caminando y se dio de bruces con lo que resulto ser una joven de cabellos largos hasta la cintura y lisos de color miel, los cuales hacían resaltar sus profundos ojos verdes claros, y aunque era menuda y delgada, resulto ser mas alta que Ginny. Cuando esta cayó en cuenta de lo sucedido se disculpo, una y otra ves, a lo que la muchacha le respondió:

Por tu gesto de asombro y admiración por los edificios puedo descifrar que eres un alumno de nuevo ingreso, como te apunta la luz del sol en el rostro y si las estrellas no se equivocaron entraste a estudiar psicología mágica, la cual yo también he entrado a cursar, por lo tanto el destino ya nos había previsto un encuentro del cual no podríamos escapar, así que no hay necesidad de disculpas.- Si existía el destino entonces este había destinado a Ginny a encontrarse en cada fase de su vida con una loca sicodélica distinta, no olvidemos a Luna, pero ella sonrió dulcemente y accedió con la rara analogía de la chica que estaba frente a ella.

Me llamo Gi-Thomas- Sintió como por un instante se le pudo venir todo abajo.

Yo Arissa.

Encantado de conocerte...- Ginny no termino la frase al darse cuenta que Arissa tenia la mirada perdida en el espacio- pasa algo.

Ya pronto van a ser las doce, ¿vienes al comedor?- Sin mas siguió el camino que antes había sido interrumpido por el encuentro de hace poco, Ginny giro y fue tras ella.- Tengo un hambre horrible, como si no me hubiera desayunado ni aire, que horror.

Llegaron a el comedor principal conversando lo mas amenamente posible y lograble con una persona como Arissa, el comedor principal se distanciaba mucho de lo que era el Gran Hall, con sus cuatro mesas largas y la quinta de los profesores frente a todas estas, aquí la mesa de profesores se hallaba en el centro un poco mas elevada de las demás, era redonda y de caoba, al igual que el resto de mesas, mas pequeñas, que se hallaban a su alrededor, no eran cuatro si no incontables mesas redondas donde ya se encontraban algunos alumnos sentados, el techo no era una ilusión de un cielo si no un vitral de hermosos colores donde se ilustraba la famosa imagen de "La orden de Merlín" , los rayos del sol aminoraban su intensidad al pasar a graves de estas y llegaban suaves y acogedora a las mesas, la cuales se iluminaban por las mismas.

Arissa le señalo una mesa algo alejada del centro pero no completamente apartada, si en algún momento pensó que el estar en la misma habitación que Malfoy y Higgs era lo pero que le había pasado, eso era porque no había tenido que almorzar en la misma mesa donde se hallaban ellos dos y agregados al grupo sus siempre queridos amigos Zabini y Pansy, su vocecilla interna grito con desesperación un largo y resonante "no" que vibro en todo su ser. Su compañera se sentó en un silla frente a la de Higgs y Ginny no quedo de otra que frente a Pansy, la cual no hizo mas que clavarle la vista.

Te conosco?

No.

Seguro?

Si.

No estudiaste en Hogwarts?

No

Pero te debo conocer de alguna parte

Quien sabe, a lo mejor te tiro y no te acuerdas – Malfoy hizo su esperado comentario acido pero oportuno, porque a diferencia de Higgs el no se segaba los ojos y si veía la real Pansy, y para describirlo de la forma mas sutil y corta seria......Regalada o fácil o puta, están a libre elección. A ginny se le hizo el estomago un nudo al escuchar aquello el solo imaginarse la escena le provocaba nauseas.

Lo dudo tiene cara de virgen además....... Comadreja!!!!!!! – Aquel grito hizo brincar de sus asientos a mas de uno en la mesa, mientras que el rostro de pansy se hallaba con seño triunfante (N.A: Si se les olvido les recuerdo que en ingles comadreja se parece mucho a Weasley)- Por supuesto me recuerdas mucho a el pobretón de Weasley- Ginny se mordió la lengua (literalmente) para no insultarla o clavarle lo mas cercano en sus bastante obvios falsos senos.

Ahora que lo dices si se parece bastante, y yo que creí no ver su asquerosa cara de nuevo – "Claro higgs tenia que salir a defender a la puta de mierda" la lengua empezó a sangrar por lo duro que se mordió esta vez.

Si no te gusta no la veas – Arissa había intervenido por primera vez en la conversación, por lo cual todos se quedaron viéndola intrigados – Quiero decir que si te molesta su cara, no la veas, a menos que seas masoquista entonces seria un caso distinto, supongo que entonces deberías centrar toda tu concentración en esta area- Mientras hablaba con las manos señalaba los zonas que le indicaba a Higgs,- no mires a los ojos porque no podrías precisar bien la cara pero si te concentras un momento de la mitad para arriba y luego de la mitad para abajo seguro que precisas bien..

Bien!, entendimos!, ahora quédate calladita quieres – Blaised tubo que interrumpir la explicación, ya que a nadie, ni a la mismísima Ginny, se le ocurrió que decir, aunque ella tenia la excusa de que casi se corta la lengua.

El almuerzo continuo sin mas altercados, y el grupo de amigos hablaba alegremente (dentro de sus parámetros alegres) y Ginny y Arissa conversaron también de una variedad de temas.

Si el destino existía, entonces definitivamente y por seguro odiaba a Ginny con cada fibra de su ser.

Fin de Cap.

Hola todos, perdón por la demora, pero de verdad que me daba mucha ladilla escribir, no se si este cap es mas largo que el otro, ya veré cuando se cargue. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews y a las que no pues que se dejen de mariconerias y manden, y un gran agradecimiento a Lokilla por ponerme en sus favoritos.


End file.
